Love Attraction
by emeraude1926
Summary: En tant de guerre, tout le monde cherche du réconfort là ou ils peuvent. Mais alors, quand un Serpentard voit sa sœur entrer à Poudlard c'est tout l'équilibre de ce dernier qui est boulversé. SPOILER : Harry, un Serpentard, à une sœur. #HP/GW. Les Wealseys et Hermione sont à Griffondor. #RW/HG


_**Le jour de la rentrée….**_

_ Alors Harry, tes vacances ? demanda Pansy

_ Bien, mais platonique comme d'habitude et toi ?

_ Oh, et bien il y a eu quelques changement avec Drago …et je…

Drago entra dans le compartiment :

_ Salut tout le monde.

Il s'asseya et embrassa pansy. Harry sursauta et ne cacha pas sa surprise !

_ Vous deux ! Ensemble ?! Depuis quand ?

_ C'est ce que je voulais te dire Harry mais drago est arrivé trop vite.

_ oui ca fait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant ! dit drago

_ je suis content pour vous deux ! répondit Harry après quelques secondes. Il lui fallait digérer cette nouvelle. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en couple. Cette année risquait d'être épique. Mais malgré ça, Harry ne pouvait leur en vouloir, il était dans les confidences de chacun d'eux. Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver.

_ Merci ! dirent ils en cœur !

Même si Harry débordait de joie pour eux, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à manquer d'air dans ce compartiment. A les voir se bécoter toutes les deux secondes… Harry quitta le compartiment cherchant de l'air. Il en pouvait plus, il étouffait ! « et dire que je vais devoir les supporter H24 tous les jours de l'année… et Drago : même la nuit ! La plaie !» il avançait dans le train, perdu dans ses pensée il rencontra le chariot de friandises. Des deuxièmes années s'y étaient attroupés pour acheter des chocogrenouilles. Harry s'approcha doucement. Les jeunes en voyant Harry approcher prirent peur et partirent en sens inverse. « Qu'ils peuvent être bêtes ! » pensa Harry.

Le chariot était arrêté devant un compartiment. Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder les élèves présents dans le compartiment mais se contenta d'acheter quelques friandises pour passer le temps :

_ euh… excusez moi, Madame ! demanda gentillement Harry.

_ VOUS ! Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Potter ? répondit quelque peu surprise par le ton calme du jeune homme.

« Décidement, ma réputation est au delà de mon imagination. Je savais que je peux être quelque fois intimidant, mais pas 'dangereux'. Ces élèves avaient 'peur' de moi… ». Les élèves présents dans les compartiments se retournèrent à l'appel de ce nom. Harry continua :

_ Euh… oui, je … balbutiais Harry.

Harry regarda pars la fenêtre du train, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il voyait le train avancer à vive allure. La neige recouvrait les champs et prairies. Des flash lui revenaient à l'esprit. Comme le jour où son oncle Sirius et lui ont fait une bataille de boules de neige. C'était le premier hiver qu'ils passaient ensemble. Harry du se faire violence pur détourner son regard de la neige et revenir à l'instant présent.

_ Vous voulez acheter quelque chose ou pas ? demanda la dame, quelque peu agacée de perdre son temps avec lui.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Harry perdu

« Réveil toi ! c'est la rentrée ! » « concentre toi ! » se dit-il mentalement.

_ Euh oui… Toutes mes excuses. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda calmement Harry

_ hein ?

Les élèves du compartiment étaient tous étonnés du calme de Potter. « Il a l'air troublé, comme perdu… Et pourquoi est-il si 'gentil' ? » Pensa une jeune rouquine. Jamais ils n'auraient crut Potter capable de tant de délicatesse.

Harry roula les yeux, et demanda à nouveau un peu plus dur cette fois :

_ Votre charriot ! il y a quoi dedans ?

_ Et bien, comme a chaque année : choco grenouille, berticrochu, et …

_ Parfait, je prend un de chaque !

_ bien !

Harry sortit les pièces de sa poche et paya la dame :

_ Gardez la monnaie ! dit Harry à la dame

_ Vous êtes trop aimable Mr Potter !

Harry la regarda en souriant. Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa route dans le wagon, mais la dame reprit :

_ Vous ressembler beaucoup a votre père. Sauf pour les yeux !

Harry quelque peu étonné, se retourna et lui répondit en souriant : « oui je sais j'ai les yeux de ma mère ! »

_ Oui c'est exact … A bientôt Mr Potter.

_ Merci, à bientôt à vous aussi !

La dame continua son chemin, laissant Harry en milieu du couloir devant le compartiment. Tenant son sac de friandise, il regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père ! » se remémorait-il. Harry regarda son reflet dans la vitre du train et enleva ses lunettes. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père : cheveux noirs jais, ébouriffés, la peau légèrement mate, le visage carré, la carrure bien bâtie, les muscles saillants… pendant l'été il a eu l'occasion de retrouver des photos de ses parents. Des souvenirs qu'il a pu partager avec la pensine. Tout ces souvenirs avaient été douloureux… il s'appuya contre la vitre de peur de tomber en avant. Il était à bout. Tout était si compliqué ! Et maintenant : Dray et Pansy ensemble ! « Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! Reprend toi mon vieux ! ». Le sac à la main, et les lunettes dans l'autre il se retourna le dos contre la fenêtre les yeux vers le sol. Il essuya toutes sources de larmes sur son visage. Il releva la tête et soudain son visage changea du tout-au-tout. Le visage du garçon peiné et triste, se changea en un visage fermé froid et sombre. Il prit alors conscience de la présence omniprésente de ses pires ennemis situés juste derrière la porte du compartiment : les Gryffons ! Weasley fille et garçon, la Sang-de-bourbe, le Longdubas et même la Loufoca ! Quelle plaie ces gens là ! il se reprit rapidement, remis ses lunettes, et se redressa. Fièrement il allait retourner vers son compartiment résigné quand tout a coup :

_ Ahhhhhhh au SECOURRRRRRRRR !

Harry se retourna vivement vers la direction opposée. Il regarda les Gryffons qui visiblement avaient eux aussi entendu, il se mit a marcher rapidement vers la source. « Non mais vous avez vu ça ! » Dit Ron. « Oui, quelle mouche la piquée ? » ajouta Neville. « Il veut nous faire croire qu'il a un semblant de courage peut-être…» dit Luna.

Le hurlement continuait vers l'avant du train « c'est les premières années ! » pensa rapidement Harry.

Les gryffons le suivaient de près dans le couloir. Harry de son côté réalisa qu'une personne qu'il lui est chère se trouve dans ce wagon. Sans réfléchir davantage aux regards des autres il courut vers l'avant du train, tel une fusée. Les gryffons pris au dépourvu coururent eux aussi après Potter, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Harry cherchait dans tous les sens, quand il atteint enfin le wagon : une fillette aux cheveux roux était attaquée par… un crapaud ! « elle est pas croyable ! » pensa Harry essoufflé.

Les gryffons s'étaient arrêtés dans le SAS su wagon, et surveillait a présent Potter.

Harry avança vers la fillette sous tous les regards apeurés des autres premières années. Il s'approcha plus de la fillette et dit :

_ Mlle Potter, ne vous ais jamais dis de ne pas hurler dans les lieux publics ! dit-il le plus erieusement possible.

Elle se retourna et tout sourire se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère.

_ HARRRRRRYYYY ! ! je suis trop contente de te voir ! Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir avant l'arrivé à Poudlard.

_ J'ai dis ça moi ?! Quel crétin je suis !

_ Oui idiot ! Tu l'as dis. Rigola la fillette.

Ils se mirent à rigoler ensemble heureux d'être réunis.

De l'autre coté de la porte, chez les gryffons :

_ Potter a une sœur !? C'est une blague ?

_ Visiblement non ! Il est bien grand frère.

_ Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour potter serait frère je ne l'aurait pas cru.

Dans le wagon :

_ Alors, ce crapaud, il est à qui ?

Harry se retourna vers l'ensemble des élèves. Il scruta tous les visages et trouva un jeune garçon rouge comme une pivoine. Il s'approcha davantage de lui.

_ Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose par hasards ? demanda gentiment Harry

_ Le garçon n'osa pas le regarder dans es yeux et bredouilla : si….je ….c'est….mon crapaud….mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

_ oh mais je n'ai jamais dit ça. Du calme…Harry s'approcha et se mis a genou près de lui : c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Trévor

_ bien, alors : « enchanté de faire ta connaissance Trévor, moi c'est …

_ Harry potter, … je sais comment tu t'appelles.

_ Bien, alors ne te fais pas de soucis, - il se releva et continua – Lily chérie, apporte ce crapaud à Trévor s'il te plait !

La jeune fille s'éxecuta et le lui apporta. Le jeune garçon rougi en présence de lily. Et visiblement c'était réciproque. Harry vu le manège et se racla la gorge :

_ Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je vais retourner vers mes compartiments ! Lily retourne a ta place ! et toi Trévor garde ton crapaud en place ! merci

Harry se retourna près a quitter le wagon, et tous les gryffons prirent peur. Ils se cachèrent derrière un rideau. Mais la fillette était bien décider à l'embêter :

_ Harry ?

_ Oui, Lily ?

_ On arrive quand ?

_ Quand le train sera à l'arrêt !

_ AHA-HAHA très drôle Harry !

_ Mais de rien, je sais que mon humour est légendaire !

_ Ton humour est nul tu veux dire !

_ Ne joue pas avec moi petite Lily ! dit il un sourire carnacier a la bouche

_ Ou quoi ? RYRY ?

_ Petite lily !

_ Ryry

Harry la regarda avec défis « c'est définitivement une Potter celle-là ! » pensa t-il, puis quitta le wagon en rigolant. Il s'arrêta dans le SAS. Se retourna une dernière fois vers Lily et avant de quitter le SAS pour aller dans le wagon suivant il ajouta :

« Salut les gryffons ! J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu ! Vous devez avoir sévèrement chaud la dessous. N'oubliez pas de respirer quand même ! »

Les gryffons sortirent du rideau rouge par la chaleur et le manque d'oxygène

_ On étouffe là-dessous ! Dit Neville

_ Vous avez vu ? Potter savait qu'on était là. Dit Hermione

_ Ouais, plus louche tu meurs ! ajouta Ron

_ Il nous a peut être vu le suivre ! dit Ginny

_ et il a des yeux dans le dos aussi ! Non et puis quoi encore ! Ce Potter ne perd rien pour attendre, j'ai hâte de rentrer a Poudlard ! s'énerva Ron

_**A POUDLARD…**_

Tous les premiers années se dirigaient lentement vers la grande salle. Harry attendait patiemment avec ses amis à la table des Serpentards. Il semblait difficile de cacher son anxiété à ses amis :

_ Harry, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pale !

_ Euh … oui, tout va bien, c'est juste la rentrée tout ça… c'est toujours émouvant !

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux en soucoupe :

_ « émouvant » ! Harry tu t'entends ?! tu parles comme les gryffys ! dit Drago

_ Laisse le Dray, je trouve ça plutôt adorable moi. Répondit Pansy

_ « Adorable », et moi alors ? je ne suis pas « adorable » ?

_ Mais si, toujours mon chérie ! répondit-elle

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent sans aucuns gènes. Harry dégouté tourna la tête vers la table des gryffons, et tomba face à la jeune Weasley en pleine discussion avec son frère et Granger. Il pouvait la contempler sans gènes, tout le monde était beaucoup trop occupé a raconter leur vacances. « Ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon, sa peau soyeuse, son visage fin, sa bouche … STOPPPP POTTER ! Nan et puis quoi ? Atterrie ! C'est une Weasley ! » « C'est une Weasley ! »

_ Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ? demanda Pansy

_ Euh non pourquoi ?

_ On a cru entendre « Weasley ». Dit Drago

« Et me voila en train de penser a voix haute ! » jura Harry mentalement.

_ Non, pourquoi je parlerai de la Weasley ?

_ Mais personne n'a préciser que c'était LA Weasley… ajouta curieuse Pansy

_ C'est vrai ça ! ajouta Drago

_ Bon arrêtez vous deux ! Ca suffit ! S'énerva Harry.

Sur-ce la première année entrèrent… Et la répartition débuta :

Harry scruta les élèves de première année en cherchant sa sœur du regard. Ses amis ne sachant rien à propos de son existence, Harry restait discret.

La répartition se déroulait, jusqu'à :

_ Lily Evans ! Appela McGonagal

La jeune fille se leva, et s'avança vers le tabouret, mais ajouta avant de s'asseoir :

_ Et c'est Lily POTTER ! Non Evans.

Le professeur la regarda stupéfaite « quelle arrogance » ne pus s'empêcher de penser. « Potter…non c'est impossible : James et Lily n'ont pas eu de fille… ou alors si ? »

_ Tu en es sure jeune fille ? demanda t-elle

_ Oui certaine ! répondit-elle fièrement.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de la fillette et trancha :

_ Ton nom est Lily Evans il n'y a pas d'erreur. Pourquoi porterais-tu le nom de Potter ?! C'est totalement absurde ! Assieds-toi et ne fais l'intéressante !

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux et ne cilla pas ! Fronçant les sourcils elle attendait. Harry de son côté avait tout suivit. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais connaissant sa sœur il savait d'avance qu'elle allait gagner. Cependant il gardait un œil sur la scène au cas ou cela viendrait a dégénérer.

Les secondes passaient et la fillette faisait toujours face au professeur. Le professeur fuya finalement son regard.

_ Ahhhh je vous ai eu ! cria la fillette

Harry ne pu se retenir davantage et rigola de toutes ses forces. Tout le monde le regardait maintenant surpris de sa réaction. Harry voyant que tout le monde s'était tu, il leva la tête et regarda en direction de sa sœur. Elle le fixait puis ajouta :

_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me voler la vedette, hein ? lui demanda t-elle

Harry perdit alors son sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Du coté des Griffondors : « vous allez voir sa va barder ! » « oui il va la moucher ! »

Arriver devant elle, il fit signe au professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter et que tout était sous contrôle. Harry se retourna vers l'ensemble des élèves, puis regarda a nouveau la fillette devant lui :

_ Lily. Dit il simplement

_ Tu comptais intervenir ou me laisser moisir en prison ?

Il ne pu que rigoler face à cette remarque. De l'autre coté tout le monde se demandait si la fillette était bel et bien la sœur de Potter…

_ Non, je ne comptais intervenir…

_ Imbécile !

_ Mais ! Laisse-moi finir ! … je comptais intervenir si le Professeur Dumbledore refusait de te mettre dans une maison.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant ? Rien de plus simple, tu t'assois sur ce tabouret, tu mets le choixpeau sur la tête et tu attends. Mais tu peux aussi demander au choixpeau de te mettre dans une maison de ton choix… -il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se retourna en direction de sa table.

Mais à peine parti que sa sœur l'appela :

_ HARRY attend !

Il se tourna et la regarda :

_ Tu sais que … je ne veux pas être à Serpentard ! dit-elle

_ Oui je sais, on en a déjà parlé.

_ Et ca ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pourquoi cela me dérangerai ? c'est ta vie, ce sont tes choix. Et ce sont, ces même choix qui reflètent ton caractère et ta personnalité… je n'ai pas a intervenir dans ce contexte.

Satisfaite de sa réponse elle courut le prendre dans ses bras. Harry recassera volontiers son étreinte.

_ Tu es le meilleur frère qu'une sœur puisse avoir Harry. Murmura t-elle.

_ C'est pas compliqué quand on sait que je suis ton seul frère !

_ Imbécile ! dit elle. Elle le frappa au ventre pour ça.

_ Vas y tu vas être en retard.

Elle courut vers le choixpeau. Et finalement : GRIFFONDOR !

Tout le monde était abasourdit : une Potter à Griffondor. Cette année promettait !

Harry retourna s'asseoir a sa place sous tous les regards :

_ Tu as une sœur ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? demanda Drago

_ Tu n'as jamais demandé ! répondit Harry

_ Elle a l'air trop chou ! dit Pansy

Drago fit une moue dubitative face a cette dernière remarque.

_ En tout cas j'espère qu'elle n'a pas ton caractère ! ajouta Drago

_ Et pourquoi ça Dray ? demanda Harry un peu surpris de la remarque.

_ Parce que les gryffons vont le regretter ! reprit Drago

Tout le monde rigola a ces mots. Ce fut le début d'un long four rire sur les mésaventures de Potter. La fin du repas se déroula sans encombre. Harry jetait plusieurs coups d'œil à sa sœur et ressentait un profond sentiment de fierté.

_**Le lendemain matin… **_

Harry arriva dans la grande salle le dernier. Drago et Pansy étaient déjà descendu et l'attendait à la table des Serpentards. Ces derniers faisaient des signes de la main lui indiquant leur emplacement à leur table. Mais Harry chercha sa sœur des yeux. Il la trouva rapidement avec sa petite taille et ses cheveux roux relevés en chignon. Il se dirigea vers elle sans réfléchir. Tous les Griffondors ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Potter se dirigeait vers leur table, quand ce dernier s'arrêta derrière une première année.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle ! dit il simplement dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement et se jeta au coup de celui-ci. « HARRYYY ! ». Maintenant à califourchon sur son frère tombé en arrière elle lui répondit :

_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Idiot ! Souri Lily.

_ Oui je te fais cet effet tous les matins, tache de ne pas en faire une habitude à l'école !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

Harry tentait de se redresser. Non loin, Ginny et Hermione avaient suivit la scène et trouvait ça plutôt « touchant ». « Touchant ! mais tu débloques c'est un Serpentard ! » Pensa Ginny.

Une fois redresser et remis en place, il reprit :

_ As-tu bien dormi ?

_ tu détournes la conversation Harry ! S'énerva la fillette

_ Lily ! STOP ! Ne commence pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

_ Et pourquoi ? Encore un truc de Mangemorts ? demanda t-elle avec dédain.

Harry outré, se retourna vivement et quitta la grande salle sans dire mots. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, jamais il ne lui avait fait ça. « D'ordinaire, rigoler sur les mangemorts c'était leur quotidien. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ici ? ». Enervé, elle courut après lui et hurla : « FROUSSARD ! ». Harry se stoppa, puis tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait se visage brisé, de quelqu'un blessé et déchiré. Il la regarda quelque secondes, puis quitta définitivement la salle. Lily maintenant pleine de remords, et les larmes aux yeux, elle regrettait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Elle couru vers son frère « HARRY ! ATTEND ! ». Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti.

La jeune fille maintenant pleine de remord, retourna a sa place. Assise devant son bol de céréales elle jouait avec les morceaux … un silence de mort planait dans la grande salle. Quand tout à coup Ginny demanda à Lily :

_ T'inquiètes pas, il va revenir ! Potter fait toujours ça !

Lily regarda la jeune fille, « une 6e année, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'adresse la parole ? » pensa Lily. « Tu ne connais pas mon frère. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. » dit-elle à la rouquine. Hermione qui écoutait la conversation décida d'intervenir :

_ Les frères pardonnent toujours tout !

_ Tu as un frère Miss-je-sais-tout ? Je ne crois pas !

_ Oh, je vois que ton FRERE t'a bien enseigné nos surnoms ! Et bien saches une chose, miss Potter. Tu es peut-être à Griffondor, mais ça ne fait de toi une Griffondor : tu piges ! Maintenant si tu le prends comme ça tu aurais du aller à Serpentard !

Et Hermione quitta la table. Ginny continua alors :

_ Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec Hermione, elle est …

_ Je sais ce qu'elle est ! Harry m'a tout dit ! Je sais tout de vous ! Tu es Ginny Weasley. Tu es la sœur de Ronald Weasley, et de 5 autres garçons tous à Griffondor. Tes parents sont Molly et Arthur Weasley et sont membres de l'Ordre du Phéonix, et…

Ginny la regardait stupéfaite. « tu veux que je continue ? » demanda Lily. Ginny hocha négativement la tête.

_ Comment sait-il tout ça ?

_ Mon frère sait tout. On ne peut rien lui cacher… dit Lily

_ Tu as dit qu'il sait pour mes parents et l'Ordre… mais comment se fait il qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu de représailles ? Si ton frère est au courant, il a du en parler aux autres et …

_ Mon frère n'est pas comme ça ! il ne dénonce pas les autres, surtout quand il s'agit d'élèves de Poudlard.

Ginny n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Se pourrait il que Potter soit « bon » ?.

_ Excuse moi de te demander ça, mais pourquoi as-tu dis qu'il ne te pardonnerait pas ! C'est ton frère alors je ….

_ Je l'ai insulté ! coupa lily. Et il ne pardonnera pas pour ça !

_ Mais … quand ? tu as simplement …

_ Je l'ai traité de mangemort !

Ginny la regarda stupéfaite : « Harry Potter est un mangemort, tout le monde le sais ! ! se pourrait il qu'il ait caché a sa propre sœur ? ou bien serait-se un mensonge ? une ruse ? ». La jeune fille était perdue. Elle aurait pu continuer a penser mais lily se pencha vers elle et murmura :

_ Harry n'est pas un Mangemort ! il ne le sera jamais, il me l'a promit ! Voldemort a tué nos parents ! il ne va pas s'allier avec leur assassin ! Mais c'est un secret, ne le dis à personne. Il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Surtout chez les Serpentards. Ils ont encore de l'espoir de l'enrôler, et surtout ça le maintient hors de danger… expliqua Lily

Ginny était surprise par la maturité de Lily. Pour une fillette de 11 ans elle était bien en avance. Alors son frère mentirait à tout le monde : « ça expliquerait pas mal de chose… » pensa Ginny.

_ Tu me le promets ? demanda Lily

_ Hein de quoi ?

_ De ne rien dire ! Harry me tuerai si il apprenait que je te l'ai dit.

_ Oui, promis ! Je ne dirai rien à personne.

Lily souria à la jeune fille. « On peut donc être amies, liées par le secret ? »

_ Oui bien sur ! Accepta Ginny

_**Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. **_

Harry évitait toujours sa sœur, il ne lui a pas pardonné. Lily cherche un moyen de se racheter. Ginny devient peu à peu comme sa grande sœur à Griffondor. Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais il a cependant bien observé la présence quasi omniprésente de la fille Weasley avec sa sœur. Et pour des raisons qu'il ignore encore, il trouvait ça 'rassurant'… « rassurant, non mais tu t'entends ? ta sœur, traine avec la fille Weasley ! C'est l'ennemi ! »… « si Lily, lui fait confiance, alors pourquoi pas moi ? » « Lily, la personne qui t'a insulté ? Peux-tu seulement lui faire confiance ? »… Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Assis à la table des Serpentards, seul en soirée. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour diner. Lui appréciait ce moment de calme et de solitude, très rare quand on est élève à Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard et les premiers élèves entraient. Puis enfin, il vit sa sœur accompagnée sans trop de surprise par Ginny Weasley. Elles riaient à pleine voix. Cette image, Harry va avoir du mal à l'oublier : Lily et ELLE, toutes les deux heureuses. Ses deux rouquines préférées. « STOP HARRY ! » jura t-il mentalement. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il transforma en Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il but cul-sec. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette Weasley, alors il prit un autre verre, puis un troisième et un quatrième… Ses amis étaient tous autour de la table en train de diner quand tout à coup Drago demanda quelque chose à Harry. Ce dernier comprit que son ami lui parlait car tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Harry totalement inhibé par l'alcool ne comprit pas un seul mot.

_ Oui, je …je-suis d'accord. Réussit-il à dire.

Drago lui demanda à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de son ami.

Agacé, Harry se leva péniblement. Une fois debout il regrettait amèrement d'avoir autant bu. « Et merde, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré ! » « Allez un pas devant l'autre, tu peux le faire ! ». Harry pris un air le plus neutre possible, et marcha la tête penchée pour mieux voir ses pieds. Arrivé à la grande porte il se reprit de justesse au mur. « Oh s'était moins une… ». Dos à la foule, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et pris d'un fou rire et se mis à pleurer de rire. Des images de la fille Weasley défilaient dans sa tête comme si l'alcool n'avait eu aucun effet. _Ginny dans un champ riant et courant, les fleurs, le soleil sur son teint parfait. Son parfum de jasmin embaumant l'air à son passage… _Harry ria tellement fort seul dans son coin que tout le monde était désormais tourné vers lui.

Lily et Ginny avant en plein débat politique sur le ministère s'arrêtèrent nettes quand Lily reconnut le rire de son grand-frère. Lily tourna vivement la tête vers la source du rire, suivit de Ginny. Lily en voyant son frère dans un tel état regarda son amie. « Je reviens, reste ici ». Ginny pouvait lire la tristesse et l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Arrivée près de son frère, elle posa sa petite main sur le dos d'Harry. « Harry » appela t-elle.

_ Va t-en Lily ! Dit-il simplement.

_ Non, parles moi.

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il n'était pas en état pour penser clairement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou ne pas dire. Il s'en fichait à l'instant présent. Il se retourna difficilement et lui fit face. Les yeux rouges et humides, le teint rosé, jamais elle n'avait vu son frère dans un état pareil. La fillette se reprit, pris son courage a deux mains, et d'un raclement de gorge elle demanda :

_ Harry tu me suis. Maintenant ! On va allez quelque part. Seul. Pour parler. Ordonna t-elle.

Harry la regarda et lui répondit simplement, sur le ton le plus honnête : « tu ressembles tellement à maman. ». La fillette ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle du se retenir de pleurer. Harry lui parlait très rarement de ses parents. Un sujet trop sensible et douloureux pour eux deux. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, le faire taire, mais il se redressa et ajouta : « ils seraient tellement fières de toi, Lily ».

_ Quand tu me regardes, quel est le sentiment qui te viens à l'esprit ?

_ Non, Harry, arrêtes, ce n'est pas le moment ! essaya Lily de le raisonner.

_ Si, si j'insiste ! Vas-y ! S'énerva Harry

Lily regarda son frère dans les yeux. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à la salle entière, croisa le regard de son amie Ginny. Tout le monde avait entendu. Les larmes montaient dans les yeux de Lily. Elle se retourna vers son frère. Son unique frère. Son unique famille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire les réels sentiments qu'il laissait transparaitre… elle fuyait son regard perçant.

_ Alors ? dis moi ? insista Harry.

_ Je, …Je ne peux pas Harry. Désolé.

_ S'il te plait, Lily. Supplia t-il. Son visage ne cherchait plus à faire un semblant de joie. Son visage était maintenant réel : brisé, sombre et profondément …. Bourré.

_ Harry je …

_ JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE ! DIS-MOI ! S'il te plait, lily. Dis-le.

_ parfait ! tu le veux vraiment ? et bien, je vois quelqu'un de joyeux, qui aime ses amis, sa famille, et son école. Je voix quelqu'un qui est fort et prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime.

Lily priait de toutes ses forces pour que cette phrase le satisfasse. Mais malheureusement… « Tu mens ».

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu ne m'as tout dit. Et je sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'air joyeux… ALORS CESSE DE ME PROTEGER ET BALANCE MA TRISTE VERITE.

Harry fatigué d'attendre, se remis à marcher vers la sortie quand Lily hurla : « OK Tu GAGNES HARRY ! »

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui cria dessus pour être sur qu'il entende bien et qu'elle n'ait pas à répéter.

_ Actuellement, tu es complètement bourré, fatigué, débraillé, et négligé. J'ai même du mal à te regarder dans les yeux. Tu es aux yeux de tous quelqu'un de froid, d'insensible, et d'immoral. Je ne suis dans cette école que depuis deux semaines, et devine quoi ? JAMAIS JE N'AURAI CRU QUE PORTER LE NOM DE 'POTTER' SERAIT UN TEL HANDICAP A MA VIE SOCIALE ! Alors oui, Harry, tu veux la vérité, tu as l'air misérable. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est … c'est que tu n'as pas le cran de faire face à tout tes problèmes. Car oui Harry tout le monde a des problèmes, mais si tout le monde agissait à ta façon, l'école ne serait qu'un champ de ruines !

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Lily avait eu le cran de dire à haute voix tout ce qu'il s'était caché pendant toutes ces années. Harry lâcha une larme, trop lourde pour ses yeux. Elle lui traversa le visage et vint s'écraser sur le sol froid de Poudlard. La fillette immobile, toujours sous le choc d'avoir dit tant de chose blessante à son frère. Elle pleurait elle aussi, la tête tournée vers la grande salle. Harry avança péniblement vers elle. Lily s'en voulait. « Je…JE…je suis..de..so..lé..Ha..Rr..Y » sanglotait-elle. Harry avança encore un peu et la serra dans ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte comme pour l'empêcher de partir. « Pardonne moi Harry, je voulais pas dire tout ça. ». Harry restait muet. Il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait rien à dire dans un moment pareil. Juste la consoler, et se taire. Harry, totalement ivre la repoussa légèrement et lui dit : « Je suis fière de toi Lily. Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu n'as rien a te reprocher. » Il l'a repoussa totalement. Regarda la grande salle d'une extrémité à une autre. Fit un pas en avant. Fermi les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. « Lily approche ». La fillette essuya ses larmes et s'approcha de son frère. Il lui prit la main et dit :

_ Tu vois tout ces gens… un jour proche, ils seront tous alliés. Pas Griffondor, ou Serpentard, ou…. _Harry cherchait les mots des maisons…_ peu importe ! BREF ! Ils seront tous unis pour une même cause.

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Tu comprends ? ». La fillette acquiesça, mais demanda : « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? ».

Harry reprit une profonde respiration, et ne put lui faire face : « Il se peut que je parte quelque temps. C'est important que tu ais compris que personne n'est ennemis à Poudlard. Tous des alliés ! ».

_ Partit ? Mais combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? pleura Lily.

_ Chuuuuuut. Lily, écoutes moi. Il faut que tu sois grande, et forte.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient de plus en plus piquants et lourds. Il menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment par la fatigue et l'alcool. Il se surprenait lui-même de pouvoir parler à sa sœur aussi lucidement.

_ Li-ly…Po-tter. Promet-moi que tu seras forte !

_ oui, je te le promet.

_ bien.

Harry la regardait toujours intensément comme pour lui dire une dernière chose, mais il restait muet. Lily l'encouragea… « Oui Harry. Dis moi » murmura la jeune fille.

_ N'oublie pas que jetaimedetoutmoncoeur Lily.

Lily se jeta a son cou faisant trébucher Harry en arrière. Il s'effondra et perdit connaissance sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle. « HARRYYYY ! REVEIL TOI ! ». Personne n'avait manqué une seconde de leur conversation. Dès sa chute Mme Pomfresh l'emmena d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

_**Après le départ de son frère à l'infirmerie, …**_

Lily avait rejoins son dortoir en pleurs car il lui était interdit de voir son frère. Elle fondit en larme sur son lit et s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ginny Weasley, sa coloc' de chambre s'inquiétait pour elle. Depuis l'hospitalisation de son frère elle avait beaucoup murit, peut-être même trop pour son âge. Elle se sentait responsable pour se qui est arrivé à Potter. « Mais quel imbécile celui-là ! Toujours en train de faire du mal autour de lui ! » pensa Ginny. Depuis l'évènement de la veille, le sujet Potter était dans toutes les conversations. Jamais il n'a été aussi populaire créant le plus profond gêne pour Lily. Qu'importe ou elle allait, partout des murmurent jonchaient son passage. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle commune et le soir, dans sa chambre. Les jours défilaient et Harry était toujours hospitalisé. Lily était privée de visite afin d'éviter de l'épuiser davantage. Elle en souffrait particulièrement. Le voir dans un lit d'hôpital était une chose, mais ne pas pouvoir lui parler en était une autre.

Une semaine passa et Harry pu enfin recevoir de la visite. Ginny croisa Lily dans la salle commune un matin, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ Alors comment va-t-il ?

_ De qui veux-tu parler ?

_ Et bien, de ton frère ? Pot…Harry ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait avoir des visites aujourd'hui.

La fillette cru à une blague, et sauta de son fauteuil et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie vérifier si c'était vrai. Elle courrait à en perdre son souffle. Ginny voulait la prévenir de quelque chose, mais en vain elle était déjà trop loin.

Lily arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et après une bouffée d'air frais, elle y entra et ce qu'elle vit l'attrista profondément. Elle pensait avoir l'exclusivité. Etre la première à le voir depuis sa chute. Etre la seule personne. Etre celle qu'il aurait vue a son réveil. Mais à la place, elle vit tous ses amis Serpentards autour de lui. Rigolant et l'enlaçant, il rayonnait de nouveau. Elle avançait à petit pas quand quelqu'un remarqua sa présence.

Il faut dire, que depuis la chute d'Harry, Lily était haïe chez les Serpentard. Ils lui mettaient tout sur le dos. Si Potter était dans ce lit c'était bien à cause de Lily Potter et personne d'autre. Elle commençait à se sentir un peu trop à l'étroit quand Pansy lança froidement : « je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les vermines à l'hôpital ». Lily sentait les larmes monter, mais ne laissa pas ses émotions la guider et s'approcha vivement de son frère. « Pans' laisse là, tu veux ! » dit Harry.

_ Harry je peux te parler ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

_ Euh oui..de quoi veux tu parler Lily ? répondit il

_ En privé, si possible.

Harry ne comprit pas le besoin urgent de sa sœur, mais fit tout de même sortir ses amis de l'infirmerie. Ginny situé à l'extérieur avait suivis Lily jusque là espérant le lui dire… La Weasley croisa les Serpentards à la sortie. « Alors c'est la fille Weasley ! qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda Blaise. « Surement en train de couver la fille Potter » ajouta Pansy. « NON. Lily n'a besoin de personne pour sa défense. Elle est largement capable de se débrouiller seule ! » Répondit tout aussi froidement. « Oui c'est sur, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. On dit que pour te débarrasser de tes petit-copain, tu demandes à ton frère Weasmoche de leur faire peur ! » rigola Drago. « C'est tellement pathétique.. » Ajouta Pansy.

Drago s'approcha de Ginny encore un peu plus près, et lui murmura « mais tes frères ne seront pas tous là pour te protéger, Ginevra ». Et d'un sourire carnassier, il s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Ginny avait retenu son souffle pendant un cours instant. Malfoy venait de la menacer. Elle devait être encore plus vigilante maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily sortit lentement complètement abasourdit de l'infirmerie. Ginny lui demanda doucement. « Lily, tu vas bien ? »

_ C'est ça que tu voulais me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui…désolé je n'ai pas eu…

_ Non ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne t'aurais pas cru de toute manière. C'est le genre de nouvelle que tu veux voire par tes propres yeux.

Toutes les deux marchaient dans le parc du château quand Lily demanda : « Comment est-ce possible ? ».

Ginny comprit vite de quoi elle voulait parler. « Et bien, il suffit d'un choc affectif, émotionnel. Tu sais la perte de mémoire peut ne pas être irréversible. La question est : voudrais tu qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit là ? ». A y réfléchir de plus près, Lily ne voulait pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Même si elle lui avait la vérité, cela n'empêchait pas moins la peine infligée.

_ Non je ne veux pas.

_ Bien, alors n'aborde jamais le sujet et arrivera ce qui arrivera.

_ Mais avec tout les murmures dans le château. Ses amis serpents vont lui dire. C'est qu'une question de temps. Et c'est pire qu'il apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas lui parler en lui cachant ça.

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit : tu le connais mieux que moi.

_ Oui, reste plus qu'à trouver un moment où lui annoncer…

_**DE SON COTE, A L'INFIRMERIE….**_

Dans son lit, Harry avait le temps de réfléchir. A son réveil personne ne se trouvait auprès de lui. Pas même sa sœur. Et c'est particulièrement cette dernière observation qui le dérangeait. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas là ? Est-ce qu'on s'est fâché ? Pourtant on avait l'air d'être en bon terme tout à l'heure… ». a ce moment, Mme Pomfresh arriva il en profita pour lui demander la cause de sa chute.

_ Excusez moi, vous pouvez me rappelez le 'pourquoi' de ma chute ?

_ Et bien, c'est simple. Vous aviez bu et vous vous êtes effondrez !

_ J'avais bu ! Vous voulez dire qu'il y avait une fête cette nuit là ?

_ Non, il n'y en avait pas.

_ Mais alors…

_ Oui Mr Potter. Vous vous êtes saoulez seul dans la Grande Salle !

Des flashs lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : _le verre…le Whisky-Pur-Feu…il se lève de table…s'arrête devant la porte… _et plus rien ! Il ne se rappelle de rien après ça.

« il faut que je sorte d'ici » pensa t-il. Harry cherchait l'infirmière de vue et remarqua qu'elle était suffisamment loin pour qu'il s'échappe. Il se découvrit, s'essaya sur le bord de son lit. Pris un tee-shirt, un pantalon, des chaussures et partit en boitant sévèrement. Sa chute lui avait causée des dommages physiques. Ses organes internes ont subis les conséquences de son abus en alcool. Son foie particulièrement lui faisait affreusement mal. C'est donc presque plié en deux qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie. Le tee-shirt a moitié mis, il cherchait du regard des voix, des visages familiers. Il se dirigea vers le parc : seul endroit du château loin de toutes surveillances. Il sait que sa sœur adore se promener dans le parc. Le soleil, les oiseaux… le printemps a fait son arrivée et tout le monde se dirige spontanément à l'extérieur du château. Adossé au mur il avançait doucement mais surement. Il marchait depuis cinq minutes qu'ils lui parurent une éternité. Il était prêt à rebrousser chemin quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. C'est avec peine qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre qu'en étant cacher ou bien en affrontement contre elle et ses amis. Adossé contre un mur, il avait reconnu la voix de la fille Weasley, rapidement accompagnée de celle de sa sœur. « elles sont encore ensemble ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut a ma sœur celle-là ! ». Prêt a intervenir et dire a la Weasley de s'éloigner, il se rétracta rapidement :

Un groupe de quatre groupies arriva vers les deux jeunes filles…. « Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte : c'est à cause de toi que notre Harry est allonger sur un lit d'hôpital en ce moment ?! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Pousser son propre frère ! » Cracha l'une d'entre elles. Mais Ginny ne laissa pas une autre répliquer et répliqua à son tour : « Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ! En tant que préfète de ma maison je peux vous mettre toutes les quatre en retenu pour insolence. Alors je vous conseille de déguerpir rapidement ! » S'énerva la rouquine débout face aux groupies.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait défendu. Ginny. Sa Ginny. « Weasley est sans doute là pour la protéger… Mais de quoi ? … Les groupies ont dit qu'elle l'avait 'poussé' … pourquoi elle ne me l'aurait pas dit l'autre jour ? ... elle avait peut être peur… Peur de quoi ?... non, pas de quoi…mais de QUI ? …de MOI ? » Pensa Harry rapidement. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, la situation ne pouvait continuer. Il décida tout d'abord d'écouter Lily :

_ Merci beaucoup Gin'

_ Mais de rien ! Ce ne sont qu'une bande de groupies, ne t'en fais pas ! Elles ne savent rien. Et puis je suis là pour ça !

_ Que veux tu dire ?

_ C'est ce que font les amies. Ils se soutiennent et se protègent. Tu verras quand ton frère ira mieux, il te pardonnera.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Il guérira avec le temps. Vous êtes tous les deux. Les seuls de votre famille. Vous ne pouvez pas rester divisé éternellement.

_ Merci Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Lily enlaça Ginny qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ginny avait toujours voulu une petite sœur, et inversement pour Lily. Harry restait sans voix. Il avait tout faux sur la Weasley. « Elle est parfaite ». Il avait beau chercher des défauts il n'en trouvait pas. Les deux derniers étaient : égoïste et manipulatrice. Mais il est évident qu'il avait fait erreur. Ginny Weasley est tout sauf quelqu'un de mauvais. Harry fit un pas en avant, son pied craqua une brindille sur le sol, provoquant la curiosité des deux filles. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est exactement à e moment que Dean Thomas fit son apparition.

« Gin' tu viens, on va faire un tour. » proposa Dean. « Désolé, mais je dois encore bosser sur un essai pour Rogue, alors… » lui répondit la jeune fille faussement désolé.

_ Allez Gin', sa fait plus de deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, juste toi et moi. (fit-il en indiquant la jeune Potter à coté, qui gênait visiblement).

Lily allait partir, quand Ginny lui prit le bras « Non ! Lily, tu restes ! Dean, j'ai du travail si tu veux bien me laisser. »

_ Bien ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Alors quand miss Weasley aura fini avec la vermine de Potter peut être qu'elle aura du temps pour son petit-ami.

Harry ne tenait plus. Jamais il ne tolérera qu'on traite sa sœur de la sorte. Il avanca d'un pas en essayant de faire croire à une rencontre totalement imprévue. « Lily ! » dit simplement Harry.

Lily et Ginny se retournèrent tellement rapidement qu'elles auraient pu se tordre le cou. Dean quant à lui ne tenait plus il fumait de rage. Lily se leva précipitamment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, tu devrais rester te reposer Harry.

_ Il fallait que je te parle. JE…Je…me souviens pas. LILY.

_ Ecoute…Harry. On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant. Tu peux…

_ NON je peux pas Lily ! le coupa Harry.

Harry remarqua que Lily regarda Ginny comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, ou plutôt « la conseiller… ? ». Harry regardait à présent la Weasley et cherchait à comprendre sa place dans tout ça. Thomas quant à lui partit furieux. Ginny regardait le serpentard dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osée. Elle put alors remarquer le vert émeraude de ses yeux et eu du mal à les quitter… C'est Lily qui les fit sortir de leur 'trans'… « Harry, il faut qu'on parle. » dit simplement Lily. Harry quitta alors la rouquine des yeux, pour regarder sa sœur, et lui répondre. « oui, en effet, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai entendu tellement de chose, que je ne sais pas qui croire. Et j'ai encore foi en toi, malgré tout ce qui se raconte. ». Le jeune serpentard du se faire douleur pour ne pas grimacer. Con corps entier lui indiquait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Harry regarda de nouveau la Weasley, et allait dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par Mme Pomfresh :

_ Mr POTTER ! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AUTORISATION DE QUITTER L'INFIRMERIE !

Ainsi, si Harry voulait passer inaperçu c'était foutu. Harry fit face à sa 'tortionnaire' :

_ Mais c'est inhumain de forcer quelqu'un à rester alité pendant plus d'une semaine !

_ Ne faites pas l'enfant et revenez tout de suite. Vous devez prendre vos traitements contre la douleur ! Je suis prête à parier que vous souffrez le martyr en ce moment.

Lily et Ginny, toutes les deux prise de panique n'avaient pas pensé à la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver.

_ Harry ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu souffres toujours. Réprimanda Lily.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu as suffisamment à gérer en ce moment.

_ HARRY ! hurla la fillette.

_ Lily, c'est bon, ok ! C'est juste mon foie qui a du mal à se remettre.

Ginny de son coté était tout aussi inquiète que la petite Lily. Et elle avait du mal à le comprendre « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour ce Potter ! Il t'en a fait baver pendant 5 longues années ! Une chute ne rachète pas cinq années de martyr. » pensa t-elle. Harry voulut se redresser mais se plia instantanément hurlant de douleur. Il s'effondra au sol et perdit connaissance. Lily hurlait son nom pour qu'il se réveille.

Lily était assise au coté de son frère. Elle voulait être près de lui à son réveil. Ginny lui apportait les repas pour qu'elle n'ait pas à quitter l'infirmerie. Harry de son côté était alité, et était bien conscient. Il pouvait écouter toutes les conversations autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix familière : « Merci Ginny, tu es une vraie amie ». « Mais de rien Lily. C'est normal. Ton frère a besoin de toi. ». Il ne voulait pas que Ginny parte. Il fit mine alors de se réveiller. Bougea lentement dans ses draps et se frotta les yeux. « Je devrais te laisser Lily. » murmura Ginny. Mais Harry voulait qu'elle reste. Il avait besoin d'elle pour des raisons qu'il peinait encore à comprendre. « Gin-ny » murmura Harry. Lily n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_ Ginny attend ! Je crois que...je ... Se précipita Lily.

_ Quoi ? s'inquiéta Ginny

_ Harry… il t'appelle.

Ginny ne pu empêcher le rouge monté à ses joues. Puis essaya de rationnaliser : «Je ne crois pas que ton frère veuille réellement ma présence là-maintenant ». Puis après quelques secondes elle regarda le corps allongé du serpentard, elle ajouta : « je devrais y aller il va se réveiller. »

Harry se fit violence et au moment ou la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, il se leva précipitamment et appela la rouquine : « GINNY, NON, NE PARS PAS ! ». Lily souriait malgré elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère l'étonnera toujours. Secrètement, Lily souhaitait depuis la rentrée que son frère puisse trouver une copine aussi gentille et attentionnée que Ginny l'est. Lily regardait successivement les deux adolescents. Son frère était assis dans son lit, le torse dénudé et les yeux bien ouvert. Ginny, quant à elle s'est appuyée sur le mur près de la porte le regard dans celui du serpentard. Lily sentit que sa place n'était plus à cet endroit à ce moment précis. Elle quitta doucement l'infirmerie et laissa les deux jeunes seuls… en croisant les doigts en sortant, car on ne sait jamais : tout peu arriver !

Aucun des deux ne voulait parler de peur que l'autre ne quitte la pièce. Mais Harry voulait tellement lui parler, à commencer par la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour sa sœur.

_ Je voulais te remercier. Dit Harry après quelques minutes de lourd silence.

Ginny avait visiblement du mal à comprendre et se rapprocha de lui en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit situé à coté du sien. Ils étaient donc à un mètre l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille reprit :

_ Me remercié de quoi ?

_ Je pense que tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

Harry se ressaya davantage dans son lit et lui dit : « Ma sœur ». Ginny comprit tout de suite et soupira « écoute Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

_ Mais je le veux ! coupa Harry. S'il te plait. Reste et laisse-moi parler. Demanda le garçon.

_ Pourquoi je t'obéïrai ?

_ Parce que tu connais ma sœur, et qu'elle a du te parler de moi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas ce type méprisant et égoïste. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec elle. La vérité c'est qu'elle a toujours voulu une grande-sœur, et je crois qu'elle l'a finalement trouvé !

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas…

_ Proche de Lily ? bien sur que si. Et je t'en remercie. Si tu n'avais pas été là merlin sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, mais une chose est sur : qu'importe ce que Lily ait fait, elle ne l'a pas fait en mal j'en suis sur ! Et je te remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir soutenue comme tu l'as fait. Merci …Ginny.

Harry hésita avant de l'appeler par son prénom, mais tenta malgré tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Et la vérité c'est qu'elle le prit plutôt bien.

_ De rien…Harry.

Les deux se souriaient. Harry alors vu en elle un ange venu du paradis : « elle est tellement belle » ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_ Qui est 'tellement belle' ? demanda rapidement Ginny

« Et merde, je pense à voix haute maintenant ! ».

_ Euh…ma sœur ! oui, elle est tellement belle que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'en serai malade. Se rattrapa Harry.

_ Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie pour son âge. Tu auras du mal à la contrôler quand viendra l'âge… rigola Ginny.

_ De quoi veux-tu parler ?

_ Et bien, tu sais quand les garçons commenceront à lui tourner autour ! Tu ne pourras pas l'isoler !

_ Oui, et je ne serais plus là de toute manière donc… Finit-il sombrement.

Ginny a bien vu la manière dont il avait fini cette phrase 'il ne serait plus là'… « Que voulait-il dire : il sera parti ? ou simplement trop âgé pour être à Poudlard… » se demanda t-elle. « Et puis mince, arrête de te poser tant de questions ! QU'est-ce que ça peu bien te faire qu'il soit là où pas ?! »

_ Et sinon : Toi et Thomas ? C'est vrai ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ C'est pas grâve, ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute manières…

_ Non, c'est pas grave. ET OUI, Dean et moi, nous sommes en couple. Dit elle simplement.

_ Oh.

_ Bon. Je devrais y aller il se fait tard.

_ Tu reviens demain ?

Ginny se retourna une dernière fois, et lui répondit « je verrais. Bonne nuit Harry »

_ Bonne nuit Ginny.

Harry se rallongea et se demandais comment il allait pouvoir trouver le sommeil. En sortant Ginny croisa les Serpentards : « Qu'est ce que tu foutais à l'infirmerie la Weaslette !? Si tu perturbes notre Harry tu auras à faire à nous ! » la menaçaient-ils.

_ Euh non… j'avais besoin d'un calmant… c'est tout. Balbutia Ginny. Elle sentait ses joues rougir, elle devait prendre de la distance rapidement avec eux sous peine de se faire démasquer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la Weaslette ? demanda Pansy

_ Oh, tu sais les Weasley ! Jamais à cours de surprises ! Ajouta Drago.

Les Serpentards entrèrent alors dans l'infirmerie saluer leur ami, quand ce dernier était allongé endormi… « Harry…Harry réveil toi ! C'est nous ! » Le bouscula Drago.

_ Hmm…Quoi ?...Qui est-ce ? marmonna Harry contre son oreiller.

_ C'est Drago, ton pote.

_ Dray ? Emergea Harry.

Harry se réveilla et se redressa rapidement montrant son torse dénudé. « Oh Harrrry, je vois que le quidditch te va à merveille ! » Charma Pansy. « Pans' arrête ! » Réprimanda Drago. « Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de le complimenter ! » Pansy haussa le ton.

_ Hey ! Stop vous deux ! OK ! SI vous êtes venu vous chamailler, c'est la mauvaise adresse, j'ai besoin de repos alors si c'est pas urgent j'aimerai dormir !

_ Tu ne lui as pas dit NON à la Weasley tout à l'heure. Dit Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait hein ? Tu couches avec elle ?

_ Dray … va t'en.

_ Allez dis-moi ! Elle est comment ? Je suis sur qu'elle est vraiment trop bonne.

_ Drago. S'énerva Harry.

_ Elle doit être facile. Assise sur le lit, 'écarte tes jolies jambes ma jolie', 'oh ouii Harry', 'ouii plus fort'…. Rigola Malfoy.

Harry ne tenait plus, il se redressa et lui donna un coup de poing. « J'ai dit DEGAGEZ ! Et ça ne sert à rien de revenir ! ».

Malfoy eu du mal à se remettre de ce coup. Du regard noir, Pansy et Blaise quitta en dernier l'infirmerie toujours stupéfait de la réaction de leur 'ami'. Il quitta l'infirmerie la main sur son œil droit. Harry jubilait. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis. Il lui fallait prendre l'air. Il sortit du lit. Et sortit du château.

Harry courut pendant plusieurs heures cette nuit là, il devait se vider la tête. Faire le point sur tous les récents évènements. Il finit par s'arrêter éssouflé au pied d'un arbre. La nuit était tombée, et il faisait noir. Il ne vit que l'arbre auquel il choisit de s'arrêter était situé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Harry se coucha sur l'herbe fraîche par la nuit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh allait voir Potter à son lit pour lui donner les traitements quotidien. Quand soudain elle fit face à un lit vide… Son plateau tomba brusquement sur le sol. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! » Cria t-elle partout dans le château.

Elle courrait dans es couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Il devait être présent à cette heure matinale. Elle arriva essouflée dans la Salle, sous les regards de tout le monde. Dumbledore se mis debout quand il l'a vit. « Qu'y a-t-il Mme Pomfresh ? » demanda t-il devant l'ensemble des élèves. « Professeur, … c'est…c'est Mr… Potter… professeur ! Il a disparu… » Parvint elle à articuler.

Ginny regarda Lily et virent toutes les deux rouge. Lily courut en direction de l'infirmerie. Ginny se leva à son tour, et la rattrapa. Lily était là, devant le lit où son frère ne dormait pas plus tard que la veille. Elle pleurait avec tout son corps. Ginny la consola comme elle pouvait. « Il..il..est …partit…pou-pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle sanglotant. « Je l'ignore… » Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Bientôt le directeur accompagné par le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

_ Il est évident que nous avons à faire à une fugue Professeur ! dit McGonagall

_ Oui certainement Minerva. Acquiesça le directeur.

_ Comment pouvez vous en être certain ? demanda Ginny. Potter peut très bien avoir été enlevé !

_ Et pourquoi cela Mademoiselle Weasley ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

_ Gin' c'est bon, t'inquiètes, il va revenir. Ajouta calmement Lily comme pour apaiser les tensions.

_ Je suis très calme Lily ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on accuse à tord quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il ait une quelconque réputation.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley, je vous prie de….

_ GINNY…. Dit une voix masculine à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Tous se retournèrent, et quand Ginny le vit. Elle ne put se retenir davantage, elle courut le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'était imaginé tellement de scénarios que le serrer dans ses bras lui paraissait irréel. C'est quand elle fut dans ses bras, une étreinte qui paraissait tellement juste, qu'elle réalisa le mal dans le geste… elle se retira rapidement et lui hurla dessus. « Potter ! A QUOI TU PENSAIS EXACTEMENT ! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! ». Harry, alors quelque peu refroidi par ses propos, lui prit la main et lui répondit : « D'accord. Mais alors promet quelque chose. »

_ Euh…oui, d'accord. Quoi donc ? demanda t-elle surprise de sa question.

_ Ne reste plus loin de moi. Je te promets en retour que personne ne te fera du mal ou même essayera de te blesser !

_ C'est un peu tard pour ça…

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien ! J'ai cours, je dois y aller !

Elle fit un mouvement de main à Lily et partit dans la direction opposée. Laissant Harry en plan. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça. « Ginny ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »

_ En cours je te l'ai dit.

_ Qui a voulu te blesser ? lui demanda t-il alors qu'il marchaient l'un derrière l'autre à contre courant avec tous les élèves autour d'eux se détournant en voyant Potter mis habillé, la chemise ouverte suivre la fille Weasley. Cette image pouvait prêter à confusion…

_ Personne. Arrêtes de poser des questions.

_ J'arrêterai quand tu me donneras des réponses. Dit Harry

Elle essaya de le semer dans un angle de couloir, mais Harry traversa le patio se retrouvant à ses cotés.

_ Quelqu'un t'a menacé ? S'inquiéta Harry.

_ Comme si ça t'intéressait. Ajouta incrédule la rouquine.

Harry l'attira pour finir dans un placard à balais se trouvant juste dans leur passage. Il ferma derrière lui et lui fit face. Ce qui chose facile quant à la proximité que ce placard offrait aux deux adolescents.

_ Potter, laisse-moi sortir.

_ Donne moi des réponses. Et je te laisse.

La jeune fille était proche d'un mur, Harry lui était adossé au mur lui faisant face. Des balais se trouvant de part-et-d'autre.

_ Ok ! Tu veux des réponses, comme tu voudras ! Je me suis fait menacée ? Oui ! Content ? Maintenant laisse moi sortir !

_ Non. Donne-moi un nom. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Vraiment ? tu veux vraiment DES noms ? c'est pas assez évident pour toi ! tu devrais peut-être pensé à changer d'amis alors !

_ ce ne sont plus mes amis.

_ pourquoi ?

_ j'ai mes raisons ? quelles sont les tiennes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Elle roula les yeux, et répondit « que je devais rester loin de toi. Que tu étais LEUR Harry. »

_ ET quoi d'autre ? attendait Harry.

_ Quoi 'et quoi d'autre' ? C'est tout ! S'agaçait la jeune fille.

_ Non, je sais que non ! Dray. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

_ Je…non…qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il…

Le regard insistant d'Harry lui fit perdre ses mots. Il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle. « Je connais Drago. Il peut être très 'provocant' quand il veut » Dit Harry.

_ il a fait des sous-entendus totalement déplacés et ….

_ JE L'SAVAIS ! cria Harry. IL N'A PAS PU S'EMPECHER ! SI JE LE VOIS JE VAIS…

_ tu ne vas rien faire Harry.

_ Il t'a…

_ Je vais bien, et c'est le principal. Maintenant laisse moi partir s'il te plait.

_ J'ai une dernière question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Pourquoi tu avais l'air si 'inquiète' quand tu m'as vu revenir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ? Même ma sœur n'avait pas l'air aussi 'bouleversée' ?

_ Je…EUH…Pour rien. Tu sais…l'émotion…c'est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas.

_ 'l'émotion'. Tu avais de l'émotion quand tu m'as vu revenir ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant doucement vers elle.

_ Ecoute Harry, je …

Leurs visages étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. « je devrais y aller » murmura Ginny. « Vas-y alors » répondit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Le baiser d'abord doux, devint rapidement plus passionné. Leur corps se cherchait mutuellement. Harry la serrait à la taille de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Ginny les mains dans les cheveux noirs du serpentard approfondissait le baiser. Les respirations se faisaient plus saccadées, plus rapides. Harry rompit le baiser les lèvres gonflées et rougies. Il a regarda dans les yeux puis descendit dans son cou. Il souleva ses jambes et la plaqua davantage contre le mur. Ses jambes entrelacées autour de lui, les baisés se firent plus nombreux et plus avide de désirs. Harry embrassa son cou, puis lui lécha les lobes, la faisant gémir de plaisir. « Hmm … Harrrryyy ». Il continuait sa douce torture en l'embrassa fougueusement. Rapidement les langues s'entremêlèrent. Naturellement leur corps dessinait un mouvement de va-et-vient augmentant le plaisir chez chacun des deux amants. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, et lui suça la peau. La jeune fille ne pouvait se contrôler, qu'elle gémissait davantage « Ohhh HAARRRYYYY… OOUUUIIII ». Le jeune homme cessa son mouvement laissant apparaitre un suçon. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de rire. La jeune fille alors encore chamboulée par cette vague d'émotions, lui demanda la source de son amusement.

Harry répondit seulement : « j'espère que tu n'es plus avec Thomas. ». C'est alors que Ginny se dégagea brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Harry.

_ Ca ne change rien à ma relation avec Dean !

_ Non évidement, on était prêt à s'envoyer en l'air, mais tu as raison : ça ne change rien !

_ L'important c'est le résultat, et le résultat est qu'on a rien fait !

_ Bien. Alors tu enlèveras le suçon de ton cou, et tout redeviendra comme avant !

_ QUOI ? Tu n'as pas osé ?

_ Tu blagues ? Tu gémissais de plaisir quand je te l'ai fait. Une chance que je ne t'ai pas pété une veine ça aurait fait plus de dégâts encore ! ria Harry.

_ C'était de la pure folie. Ca n'arrivera plus. Dit Ginny.

La jeune fille se rhabilla de manière présentable, « On oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Elle mit son foulard autour de son cou pour cacher la marque et quitta le placard.

Harry avait mis du temps à sortir de ce placard après ce que la Weasley lui avait fait endurer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à un tel plaisir. Sa peau était soyeuse, et ses lèvres, … « STOP ! ». C'est seulement après quelques minutes qu'il est sorti de ce placard à balais. Il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer à l'infirmerie. Pour lui il n'était plus blesser, « juste en manque d'amour pour une certaine rouquine »… « non mais tu t'entends Harry ?! Tu débloques ! » lui disait une voix dans sa tête. « Elle me rend dingue » lui disait une autre voix… L'idée que ce Thomas ait l'avantage sur lui le rendait dingue. Il avait faim, il décida donc d'aller dans la Grande Salle prendre quelques trucs à grignoter.

« Et puis, la connaissant, elle ne va pas mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Je suis tranquille ». A peine avait il pensé cela, qu'il l'apercevait assise à la table des Griffondors a côté de Thomas et de sa sœur… « ET merde… » pensa Harry.

« Et merde, il est venu ! Et moi qui pensais être tranquille ce soir ! Il aurait pu retourner dans son infirmerie de m*** Pour une fois ! » Pensa la jeune fille au même moment.

Tout deux se fuyaient du regard. Harry se dirigea vers les Serpentards. Pris quelques fruits, un tranche de brioche et quitta la Grande Salle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité…

_ HARRY ! Appela Drago. Viens manger avec nous ! Ca fait un bail !

Ginny avait entendu des haussements de voix, elle leva la tête et sans surprise, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait évidement des serpentards….

_ Euh désolé Dray, je me sens pas très bien ce soir… Demain peut-être !

_Oh, allez Harry ! Pompom peut se passer de toi un soir non ?! blagua Zabini

_ Harrryyyy, s'il te plait. Supplia Pansy

_ Désolé les gars…

Ginny regarda Harry et semblait satisfaite qu'il n'accepte pas leur invitation. Surtout celle de Parkinson à y refléchir de plus près. « on ne sait jamais dans quel camps elle est celle là ? elle est en couple avec Malfoy ou pas ? ». Mais une autre voix féminine fit son apparition dans la conversation.

_ Harry. S'il te plait. Reste. Dit-elle.

_ Daphné ? Est-ce qu'on t'a sonné ! cria Pansy

_ La ferme Parkinson ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! hurla Harry. Puis ce dernier regarda la jolie brune nommée Daphné et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

Ginny fumait. « Il savait que je l'observai, c'est obligé ! » « Et c'est qui cette garce ! Harry ne perd rien pour attendre… » Pendant tout le repas, elle se torturait à observer Potter avec cette Greengrass aux cheveux noir ébène. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir flirter avec une autre. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient sortaient ensemble tous les deux… « Jalouse ? Moi…non… Ou peut-être un peu…». C'est alors au plus grand plaisir de Ginny, que Mme Pomfresh arriva à la charge et ordonna à Harry de rejoindre l'infirmerie sur le champ. Cependant avant de partir, Daphné le reteint et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?! » ragea intérieurement la Weasley. A côté d'elle, son changement de caractère ne passait pas inaperçu. Son petit-ami le premier, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle répondit que « oui » rapidement. Puis c'était au tour de Lily qui avait bien compris son manège depuis le début en surveillant tout ses regards tournés vers une seule et unique personne : Harry.

Au moment où celui-ci quitta la Grande Salle, Ginny prétexta une urgence et quitta à son tour la table. Seule Lily avait bien compris quelle était la réelle raison de son 'urgence' mais elle n'en dit pas un mot.

Ginny alla à l'infirmerie et demanda quelque chose contre le mal de tête. Pendant que Mme Pomfresh allait chercher le calmant, Ginny alla voir Harry sur son lit. Il était torse nu assis au bord de son lit pensif. Quand il vit Ginny s'approcher il se leva en trombe. « Ecoute Gin' je peux t'expliquer… »

_ Non il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as été totalement clair ce soir, à la table des Serpentards avec cette…cette …

_ GINNY STOP ! coupa Harry. Ce n'était pas pour toi que j'ai fait ça. J'ai fait ça en affront à Pansy. J'en avais marre qu'elle me commande alors j'ai accepté de la part d'une autre fille. C'est tout.

_ A oui ? Et le baiser, c'était un BONUS ?

_ AU bon sang ! Gin' ! Alors quoi, tu vas me faire ta crise de jalousie là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ton copain en arrivant ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas blessant ça aussi ?

_ Oui mais comme tu viens de le préciser : il s'agit de mon petit-copain, c'est totalement différent !

_ Ca ne rend pas la chose moins douloureuse… dit tristement Harry avant de se rasseoir sur son lit.

« Mlle WEASLEY ? OU ETES VOUS ? J'AI VOTRE CALMANT CONTRE LE MAL DE TETE ! » cria Mme Pomfresh.

_ Un mal de tête ? Vraiment ? lui demanda incrédule Harry. Tu pouvais dire que tu me rendais visite simplement !

_ ah oui, et tu crois qu'elle m'aurait laissée te voir ? Surement pas.

« Mlle WEASLEY ! OU ETES VOUS ? »

_ Ginny il faut que tu y ailles !

_ Non j'ai pas fini… j'ai une idée. Couvre-moi !

ET d'un coup, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Harry n'en revenait ses yeux. Elle était vraiment prête à tout. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment et quand elle vit Ginny sur le sol, Harry s'empressa de lui raconter. « Elle se plaignait de sa tête et d'un coup elle est tombée, j'ai rien pu faire… »

_ Ce n'est rien Mr Potter. Restez allongé. Je vais l'installer sur le lit d'à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Ginny était alité à ses côté. Ils avaient la nuit pour mettre à plat leur problème. La nuit risquait d'être longue

Une fois l'heure arrivée, Mme Pomfresh éteignait les lumières et plus aucuns personnels soignant n'étaient présents à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ginny étaient maintenant bien seuls.

_ Ginny ! Réveilles-toi !

Harry debout torse nu et en pantalon de pyjama, il lui touchait l'épaule dénudé par le drap légèrement tombé. « Hey. Gin' réveilles-toi. » Dit-il doucement. Puis après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se mit à bouger sous ses draps. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais sursauta violement quand elle croisa les yeux verts du Serpentard.

_ Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon dortoir.

_ Merlin, tu m'as fait peur ! Et tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir, tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu te souviens ton petit numéro de 'je suis trop malade, mon mal de tête ma crée un malaise'.

_ Oh. Ca a marché donc.

_ Oui tu vois bien !

La jeune fille se redressa et ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait à ca. 'Elle voyait bien oui. Ca c'était certain.' Potter seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama debout près d'elle en plein milieu de la nuit. Comment ne pas le voire.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Harry.

_ Euh… je ne sais plus. Avoua Ginny.

Harry se ressaya sur son lit et la regarda. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille finit par lui dire : « tu peux arrêter de me fixer, c'est stressant. »

_ Excuse moi. C'est juste que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure.

_ Oui. C'est pas simple à dire.

_ Donc tu t'en souviens. Bon. Prend ton temps. On a toute la nuit.

Ginny se leva et commença à marcher pied nus dans l'infirmerie. Des lanternes brulaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le sol de marbre était relativement froid pour des pieds dénudés, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner la rouquine. « Tu devrais te poser, tu me donnes le tournis ! » dit Harry.

_ Je cherche mes mots ! OK. Je ne peux pas le faire assise.

_ Ok. Bien. Fais comme tu le sens. Capitula le serpentard, ne voulant pas la brusquer ce soir.

_ Ecoute Harry. L'épisode du placard. C'était une erreur. Dit elle simplement après plusieurs minutes.

_ Vraiment ? c'est ce que tu penses ? parce que…

_ OUI c'est ce que je pense Harry ! Je veux dire, c'était un moment où on s'est tous les deux laisser aller. Et sans certaines circonstances, jamais ça ne serait arrivé.

_ Gin'… commença Harry. Il marchait doucement vers elle, puis il reprit. « On sait tous les deux que se n'était pas une erreur. Mais qu'il est plus simple de dire que c'est le cas, plutôt que de regarder la vérité en face ! ».

_ Harry ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont déjà. Je t'en pris. Reste où tu es. Ne bouge plus !

Mais Harry continuait sa marche. « Ginny. Je…j'ai eu le temps de passer à tout ça ! Et de penser à nous. Je…Ca me rend dingue de te voire avec Dean. J'ai des envies de meurtre quand il te touche, que tu lui souris et qu'il te sourit en retour. »

_ Je ne comprenais pas la signification de tout ces sentiments….et j'ai compris. J'ai compris au moment où je t'ai embrasser pour la première fois. Tout s'est éclaircit. Je….

_ Harry, chut. NE DIS RIEN.

_ Ginny, il faut que je te le dise c'est surement ma seule chance de te le dire.

_ Non…

_ Je t'aime !

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

_ Je t'aime Ginny Weasley.

La seconde qui suivit Harry aurait pu regretter de lui avoir fat un tel aveu, parce qu'au lieu de lui sauter dans les bras. La rouquine, les larmes aux yeux, le gifla. « Gin'… ». Elle voulait recommencer, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras et l'approcha pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle répondit contre toute attente au baiser. « Je t'aime Gin' ».

_ tais toi et embrasses moi !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il la souleva et l'emmena sur le lit le plus proche – pratique quand vous êtes dans un infirmerie – la posa délicatement sur le lit. Ginny lui caressait le torse faisait gémir le serpentard. Harry descendit ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine, lui suça le cou, puis les lobes. Mais la jeune fille en voulait plus. C'était alors le début d'une soirée andiablée et pleine de passion…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par le jour au travers des vitraux. Il repensait à la nuit passée. Une nuit parfaite. Et maintenant, un réveil parfait à côté d'une femme parfaite. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginait la tête de Mme Pomfresh si elle venait à les surprendre tous les deux dans cette position. Harry sur le dos, et une Ginny a moitié couchée sur lui. Il la réveilla doucement pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. Il dégagea son visage d'une mèche lui barrant le front. « gin' » murmura t-il. Puis il se redressa et embrassa son omoplate dénudé. « Ginny, réveille-toi ». Face à son manque total de réaction, il l'embrassa sur le visage, le plus près de sa bouche possible. C'est alors qu'elle s'éveilla. « Harry ? » « Mais est-ce qu'on est ? »

_ Oui. Répondit Harry rayonnant de bonheur.

_ Oh mon dieu. Toute la nuit ? Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ginny prise de panique.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est encore levé. Il n'est que 7h. Le petit-déj' est servis à 8h30. On a encore le temps.

_ Le temps ? Harry réveille toi ! Tu sais que Pomfresh arrive toujours 1h30 avant le reste des professeurs !

_ Oh merde. Se bougea Harry

_ Vite habille toi. Je vais dans mon lit.

Ginny eu juste le temps de mettre son haut de pyjama, de monter dans son lit et de le refermer que Mme Pomfresh entrait dans l'infirmerie. « Bonjour tous les deux ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous êtes bien matinaux.»

_ Euh…bien Mme Pomfresh. Merci. Dit Ginny

_ Oui, excellente nuit ! Je pense que je peux sortir aujourd'hui. Dit Harry

_ Tant mieux, je comptai vous mettre dehors ce matin de toute façon. Annonça Mme Pomfresh. Je vais vous chercher le petit-déjeuner, je reviens, j'en ai pour 2 minutes. A tout de suite.

_ Oui, à tout a l'heure ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Puis à son départ, ils soupirèrent tous les deux profondément. « C'était moins une ! » ajouta Ginny. « Oui, heureusement que je t'ai réveillé ! » se gratifia Harry.

_ Quoi ? non, heureusement que je t'ai dis de te manier, parce qu'on serait toujours dans ce ….

_ ET VOILA, vos plateaux … bon appétit les enfants ! annonca Pomfresh

_ Merciii.

_ Tu devrais être plus discrètes, c'était moins une encore… lui dit Harry.

_ désolé ! Enfin bref, tu te sens capable de sortir ?

_ Oui j'en peux plus d'être ici. Et puis maintenant j'ai une raison valable de me lever le matin. Lui avoua t-il.

_ Et laquelle ?

_ Oh, tu sais. C'est juste une fille, elle est vraiment canon : les cheveux roux, la peau soyeuse, les yeux marron comme des noisettes, elle a tellement de qualités et si peu de défauts…

_ C'est la femme parfait que tu décris là !

_ Non, c'est toi ! finit-il, avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. « Ginny ? » demanda t-il.

_ Oui Harry ?

_ Je sais que ca peut paraître stupide et totalement ringard, mais je demande quand même… Tu veux bien être ma copine ?

_ Oui idiot ! Accepta Ginny.

Tous les deux s'allongèrent quelques instants sur le lit de l'infirmerie et profitèrent de ce moment unique.

Ils déjeunaient en amoureux, quand le directeur fit son apparition : « Mr Potter, je peux vous parler un instant, seul à seul. ». Harry dégluti difficilement et jeta un regard inquiet à sa rouquine. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas plus rassurée que lui. « C'est à quel sujet professeur ? » demanda le jeune homme. Le directeur regarda alors Ginny et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son copain et quitta la pièce. La porte se ferma et le directeur reprit la parole :

_ Harry, le temps est venu !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Tu connais les échéances. Tu as une mission à terminer. L'Ordre a besoin de toi ! J'ai tout organisé, tu peux quitter le château ce soir à la tombée de la nuit, les boucliers seront désactivés pendant quelques heures.

_ Ce soir ? demanda incrédule le jeune homme. Vous voulez que je parte cette nuit ? Que je laisse tout le mode derrière ? et je suis censé leur dire quoi ? … Je…je ne peux pas… et ma sœur ? et …

_ Et Mlle Weasley ? coupa Dumbledore.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Elles ne voudront pas me laisser partir…

_ Je m'occuperai de votre soeur. Elle sera en retenue ce soir. Je me charge de ça avec Severus.

Harry n'aimait pas ce plan. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de manipuler sa Ginny, et de s'enfuir sans aucun mot d'adieu. « je ne peux pas la quitter comme ça ! et ma sœur, elle va devenir dingue, et morte d'inquiétude… » murmura t-il.

Il se leva et commença a faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie. « Ecoutez, Dumbledore, je me charge de leur dire que je dois partir. Elles ont le droit de savoir ! »

_ Mais tu ne peux pas leur dire la raison de ton départ ! Tu ne DOIS pas !

_ Je sais…. J'essayerai.

_ Fort bien Harry. Envoi moi un hibou quand tu quittes le château, je fermerai le bouclier derrière toi. Passe une bonne journée Harry. Et Bon courage ! Que la chance soit avec toi.

_ Merci Professeur !

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la pièce, laissant apparaitre Ginny derrière la porte, inquiète d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda t-elle.

_ gin',… il …il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'un ton grave.

_ Harry ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère…

_ ca dépend ce que tu entend par 'grave'…

Harry lui pris les mains et la guida sur le bord d'un lit. Tous les deux assis. Harry pris son courage à deux main et commença son récit. « Ecoute Gin'….Je dois partir. »

_ Partir ? Où ça ? Et pendant combien de temps ?

_ Ce soir…

La jeune fille se dégagea rapidement de ses mains et se leva précipitamment. « Ce soir !? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant !? Pourquoi pas avant ? et Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ! »

_ Ginny, écoute, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne ! Et il est venu seulement maintenant pour me dire de quitter le château ce soir…

Voyant sa copine s'énerver il essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer. « Ginny, je ne pouvais pas te le dire plus tôt. Je….Souviens toi cette nuit là, j'avais dit à Lily qu'un jour je devrais partir…Et bien, j'aurai voulu que ce jour n'arrive pas mais le-voila ! »

_ Harry, tu peux tout me dire. Attend voir, tu te souviens de la nuit de ta chute ? Et depuis quand ? enfin bref, Je …Je peux venir avec toi ! Je t'aiderai ! Je peux tout à fait …

_ NON, C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si quelque chose t'arrivais…J'en serai malade ! Dumbledore était pour que je ne te dise RIEN. J'étais contre, donc me voila devant toi à te dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas partir et te laisser dans le doute et l'inquiétude…

_ ET tu crois que je ne vais pas être morte d'inquiétude quand tu seras loin ? (Ginny avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.) Et ta sœur ?

Harry craqua, le visage caché dans ses mains, il laissa tomber les quelques larmes couler. « Je ne pense pas avoir la force de lui dire ! » sanglota le Serpentard. Ginny le serra dans ses bras et le consola « Je t'attendrais Harry ». A ces mots, Harry se redressa, la regarda dans ses yeux noisettes et l'embrassa amoureusement. Tous les deux assis au bord du lit, Harry lui pris le visage d'une main et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ginny se leva et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Harry en voulait plus il l'a souleva et la déposa sur le lit. « Attend Harry. » « Oui, mon ange ? » demanda t-il avant de déposer des baisers papillon dans le cou. « Je veux imprimer ce moment. Et m'en souvenir pendant ton absence. ».

_ Oh Gin' ! Je t'aime comme un fou. Dit-il dans un souffle avant d'enfuir de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Les deux amants profitèrent ensemble de ce court instant. Après quelques heures, les deux amants collés l'un à l'autre sous les draps ne voulaient plus se quitter. « Ginny, je t'aime. ». La jeune rouquine se redressa et le regarda avant de lui répondre par un sourire « Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

_ Je ne sais pas combien de temps de serais partis, mais je suis sur d'une chose : je vais revenir ! (Harry la coucha sur le dos, et reprit) je te le promet Ginevra Molly Weasley. Je vais revenir et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

_ Mon Harry… murmura Ginny, (passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son copain.) Reviens-moi. (elle l'embrassa de nouveau amoureusement).

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent dans un silence de mort. Les heures avaient passées et aucun d'eux ne voulait gâcher le temps restant. Harry cherchait toujours une explication à donner à sa sœur… Ginny voulait croire à son retour sain-et-sauf, mais une partie d'elle-même lui disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Une fois entièrement habiller, Harry peinait avec sa cravate, Ginny s'approcha « attend, je vais t'aider ». Elle lui noua sa cravate en s'appliquant. Harry l'observait et la trouvait plus belle que jamais. « tu es magnifique » lui murmura t-il. Elle ne pouvait pas rester forte plus longtemps, elle fondit en larme et le serra fort dans ses bras. « Fais bien attention à toi ! Et Reviens-Moi ». « Je te le promets Gin' ». Il la serra fort la prenant par la taille. Ils auraient pu rester dans cette position pendant des heures s'il n'y avait pas eu Mme Pomfresh arrivée en trombe avec un étudiant blessé par le quidditch.

Harry pris Ginny par la main, et tout deux ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le chemin ne dura pas assez longtemps à leur goût car 10 min à peine et ils faisaient face aux quatre grandes tables de la Salle. Harry et Ginny regardèrent simultanément leurs mains liées, et aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Ginny lui fit signe de le suivre à sa table. Harry acquiesça. C'est sous les yeux accusateurs que le couple se dirigea vers le milieu de la table des Griffondors. Bien entendu, personne ne soupçonnait une quelconque relation entre les deux jeunes gens. Harry s'asseyait à coté d'elle, et lui souriant il lui prit la main posée sur la table. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient tout deux assis en face d'eux et ne comprenaient pas la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. « Ginny, tu peux m'expliquer ce que POTTER fait à notre table ? Et pourquoi il te tient la main ? » Demanda énerver Ron.

Ginny, fatiguée de tous ces enfantillages, lui répondit aussi froidement que possible.

_ Ronald, écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis plus une gamine, alors si je veux déjeuner au coté de mon petit-ami, et lui tenir la main en mangeant ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde : JE LE FERAIS !

Tout le monde à la table des Griffondors restaient sas voix. Seul Ginny et Harry restaient imperturbés et déjeunaient tranquillement se lançant des regards complices et amoureux toutes les deux secondes. « Gin' passe moi le beurre s'il te plait ? ». La rouquine pris le pot et le lui donna, l'embrassant sur la joue au passage. Harry la regarda alors dans les yeux, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. 'Je t'aime'. Les discussions reprirent normalement progressivement chez les Griffondors au bout de quelques minutes. Ron et Hermione toujours choqués. Le frère rouquin ne pouvait pas dévier son regard d'Harry, cherchant le moindre faux-pas de sa part. Puis Hermione vit le comportement du nouveau couple et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple comédie. Il y avait une véritable attraction entre ces deux là. « Ron, tu viendras me voir à mon entrainement dueliste, tout à l'heure ? » demanda Hermione. « Euh…ouais, ouais » répondit vaguement Ron. « RON ! » haussa le ton la brunette. « Quoi ? » s'énerva ce dernier. « Tu m'écoute au moins. »

_ Mais oui bien sur ! Tu veux que je viennes te voir cet après-midi. ET oui aucun problème. Répondit-il un peu trop froidement au goût de la brune.

_ Je ne t'ai rien fait, pas la peine de t'énerver ou de t'en prendre à moi !

Sur-ce Hermione quitta la table. Ron s'en voulait, et la rejoignait pour s'excuser. Laissant ainsi les deux tourtereaux déjeuner en paix.

La fin du déjeuner se termina tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalisa l'absence de sa sœur. « Tu as vu Lily depuis le début du déjeuner ? je n'arrive pas à la trouver ? ».

Une fille assise pas loin d'Harry entendit sa question et lui répondit volontiers : « Elle est en retenu pour la journée, je crois. » dit-elle.

Harry outré, se leva et lui demanda plus d'informations : « Une journée ? et pour quel motif ? »

_ C'est le professeur Rogue. Pour 'conduite outrageante'.

Harry se remémora alors la phrase du professeur Dumbledore : « Je m'occuperai de votre sœur. Elle sera en retenue ce soir. Je me charge de ça avec Severus ». Il avait finalement réussi… il ne pouvait donc pas dire au revoir a sa sœur.

La soirée arriva et les affaires du jeune Serpentard étaient fin prêtes. Ginny avait entraînement de quidditch. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, mais Harry réussi à la convaincre. Dire qu'elle a besoin de se défouler, et qu'en tant que capitaine, elle ne doit pas délaisser son équipe. Harry lui a donné rendez-vous devant la Grande Porte à 23h. Il était l'heure dans 5min, le garçon attendait patiemment, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête. 23h sonne ! Personne dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis trente minutes maintenant. Ginny devait déjouer les surveillances pour venir, Harry souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'elle réussirait à passer… 23h15 sonne ! Harry assit sur la pierre, son sac aux pieds, la tête penchée, il commençait à perdre espoir. Le directeur fermera le bouclier à 0h… elle ne devait pas trainer maintenant, sans quoi il devrait partir sans lui dire au revoir. 23h30 sonne ! Harry se releva, et tristement, il commençait à sortir du château. Péniblement, il entama sa route vers le portail du château, quand tout à coup !

« HA-RR-RYY » une voix féminine hurlait dans le couloir du château.

Harry se retourna en trombe et lâcha son sac pour courir vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras « je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas » lui murmura Harry. « J'ai du paralyser Rusard, pour passer » répondit Ginny essoufflée par sa course.

_ Je dois y aller maintenant. Tu diras à Lily que je l'aime fort et que je serais bientôt de retour.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Ginny lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry répondit vivement à ce baiser, la plaquant au mur le plus proche. « Je t'aime Ginny ». « Je t'aime Harry ». Ginny pleurait à présent dans les bras du serpent, qui n'était plus un 'serpent' mais bien son amant, son confident. Jamais elle ne voudrait vivre sans lui. Elle le savait maintenant. Harry lâcha son étreinte, et lui dis un dernier au revoir.

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner au loin dans le noir de la nuit. « Je t'attendrais » se murmura t-elle.

* * *

FIN


End file.
